Marius Huldersen
Marius Huldersen is the shy son of the scandinavian folklore creature Huldra. He is quite different from his flirtatious and seductive mother, as he's more quiet and easily embarassed. Marius grew up in Goreway till Huldra heard about Monster High and thought it would be a good expierence for him, so they moved away. He was created by RainbowMixUp, please do not edit. Character Personality Marius is a very shy and akward kid. He will most likely not approach someone first, unless he has mentally prepared himself first. When talking to someone new he will most likely get tongue tied and be akwardly silent. However once you know him he will become more comfortable and be able to talk to you properly. He’s a sweet and loyal friend who will be there for you. He also has a love for the outdoors, especially forests. He's loyal, patient, caring and accepting, but he's also clingy, sensetive, easily manipulated and naive. Appearance He has a natural beige color on his skin, light blonde hair to his shoulders, a long cow tail with the same skin tone and hair color. On his back he has a hollow tree trunk hole which he keeps covered at most times. The reason he keeps it covered is because he finds it ugly. Otherwise he looks very much like a human. Classic Monster Huldra is a seductive forest creature from Scandinavian folklore. She, and other members of the species, was said to lure men to underground creatures like goblins or other supernatural beings. However some other myths said that they were kind to charcoal miners, and would watch out for problems so the miners could get sleep. In a tale it was further shown how kind hulder could be if you showed them respect. The origin to hulder associated with Christianity was that a woman had only washed half of her children when God came to her cottage, so she hid the dirty ones as she was ashamed. God decreed that those that she had hidden would be hidden from mankind, and then those children became the hulder. Another myth tells that Huldra fell in love with a human and married him, and then lost her cow tail and became human. All hulder don’t have cow tails however, in some areas they are said to have fox tails. The male equivalent is huldrekall. Relationships Family Marius and Huldra have a very strong and loving mother and son bond. Although Marius is often embarassed by Huldra’s energetic and flirty personality, he does love her very much and feels very safe with his mother. Underneath that attitude however, Huldra is a truly caring mother and wants her son to feel safe and happy. Whenever Marius really needs to talk about something that might be bothering him, his mother is someone he will nearly always go to. Marius got his mother’s hair, eyes and shame for the hollow tree trunk back. Pet Balder is Marius’s pet lynx kitten. Balder is very much like a cuddly cat around the people he has warmed up to, but will bite you if he dislikes you or feels threatened by you. Notes * Marius a name used in a few languages including Norwegian. It is pronounced MAR-ee-əs. * Huldersen is word play on common Norwegian surnames with the ’sen’ ending and the species name Hulder. Category:Original Characters Category:Huldrekall Category:Norse Mythology Category:Huldra Category:Homosexual Category:Gay Category:Males